Project Link
Project Link is a project to find the criminal Link started by Ford Car and approved in the South Pole Council. Members *Ford Car (leader) *Rookie (co-leader) People who also help *Barkjon *G *Director *Sensei *Happyface *Explorer *Rockhopper *Penghis Khan 2008 Updates Copied from Link the article. This was written by Dancing Penguin and fellow editors. November 1st 2008 *The Geek Squad and the Penguin Secret Agency start the investigation. November 29th 2008 *Link is officially a fugitive from law. There is a 5,000,000 coin reward if you find him. *First photographic evidence was found. We took it before he created static around the screen. He seems to have a red mark on his right flipper and red eyes. Oooo, scary. *Yes! YES! We discovered Link's hiding cave! :*Oops. We're too late. He has already escaped! ::*We found a letter to G, a picture of the Ski Hill and a to-do list in his cave. Interesting... *Bad news: Ford Car (the only witness) is missing too! November 30th 2008 *Ok, we know that something happened between Link and G in 1994: we just don't know what. *A penguin named Dancing Penguin took a picture of Link with the book Why would 1994 be my worst year? ]] '']] *We found his other hiding cave. This one had a picture of a mysertious penguin fighting Link. *Link played Card Jitsu against Ford Car! Decemeber 1st 2008 *He snuck into Pen Pen Guin's igloo and turned him into orange goo *All the boats in the West Yeti Harbour have all sunk. Strange... *The snowball warfare vault containing DEADLY snow-related weapons,was broke into and emptied *He forced all penguins to pay him 5 bucks to see him dance. Also strange... December 2nd 2008 *Link, like yesterday, offered to let people pay him to see him dance, but this time it was with a baby. The baby whacked him in the head. *Link is writing a book about G called "Why Link Will Kidnap G", which was found under his bed. It currently has only one chapter. December 13th 2008 *These past 2 weeks were very bad in the Link investigation: #Link is no longer a secret. Everyone knows about him. There are books, songs, news, pictures... I'm afraid we have to stop the investigation. We're sorry. very sorry. #Ford Car has gone crazy! He was seen yelling at random penguins, talking to puffles and screaming "WHERE IS HE???". #Dancing Penguin is missing! #We will continue the research... though in public. December 31st 2008 Just when G was having coffee at the Gadget Room, Rookie came and told him that someone captured Link. He rushed to the HQ and guess who he found: Ford Car with a 5 million coins reward. They celebrated and G started dancing the Aloha Dance - awkward... '''THE END' Notes, texts, letters and objects Copied from Link the article. Written by Dancing Penguin and fellow editors. Link's to-do list The Penguin Secret Agency found this. *''Go fishing *''Go swimming *''Take Linky for a walk *''CAPTURE G! *''Find a new hiding cave *''Eat Penghis Khan's hat (weird) *''Conquer Pengolia and Freezeland *''Eat Penghis Khan's other hat *''Capture B!! *''Learn to speak Penguinian.(I cant understand a word those penguins in Freezeland say!) *''CAPTURE F! *''ENSLAVE G'S FAMILY *''GOT TO CATCH THEM ALL!! *''Learn to speak Dorkugese. *''GET ROCKHOPPER''!! *''Find Penguin Macro and use his theorized "doomsday device". *''Capture Barkjon! *''Find The legendary amulet of shadow!! *''Kidnap Snowball (puffle) and Jack *''Steal the Robo Dog from Gary's lab. Link's letter to G Dear G, YOU STINK ON ICE! If I had the nerve, I would steal your glasses!! (oooh, I want those glasses SO MUCH) And if your stupid PSA doesn't stop the search, I will do the same thing that happened in 1994! It was my worst year! G on a Dartboard Although hilarious, this item (found near the border of Pengolia and Trans-Antarctica) ''proves that Link despises G with freat intensity. When PSA Agents found this, they laughed. They just couldn't help it! Notes One agent found a sticky note with the following message: :"Note to self. Investigate penguin micro, use his theorized doomsday device on USA. After interrogating and torturing, eat his glasses." He obviously has ulterior motives to destroy Antarctica. Though, "Penguin Micro" is deemed insane. Videos The Search for Link. By Dancing Penguin. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bodB4sTcSJ0 ---- Link's Adventure Part 1 By POGOPUNK32 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Csa4mMVvyMI NOTE: May appear less quality, as this video was made to be viewed in HD - POGOPUNK32 Pictures Image:Link.png Image:Image-LinkCardJitsu.PNG Image:Link can FIGHT!.png Image:Small Link.png Category:South Pole Council Projects Category:Link